Inicio Azul
by YisusCraist-Of-Yaoi
Summary: Los malos inicios no siempre auguran malos finales y el inicio de un año es una forma de enmendar los malos pasos del ayer. Era hora de perdonar, mirarse a los ojos y aceptar lo que ocurría por raro que fuera, por descabellado que parezca. Haruka Nanase necesitaba un amigo, Aomine Daiki encontró en él algo que no podía mencionar.


_A petición de algunas personas fanáticas de esta peculiar pareja y para cerrar este año decidí hacer este oneshot AoHaru. Me agradó, igual a futuro escribo más de él. Este fic es de agradecimiento a todos ustedes que me leen constantemente. Ustedes alimentan al demonio de mi inspiración escupe historias. Mil gracias por darme un gran año. Disfrutenlo. _

.

.

.

—Uno, dos…—hizo un esfuerzo más por subir otro escalón mientras cargaba el cuerpo de ese joven inconsciente—tch… realmente eres pesado a pesar de tu apariencia..—se quejó el moreno llegando al último escalón del tercer piso de aquella residencial. Arribó hasta la puerta de su hogar y mirando a todos lados buscó la forma de sacar las llaves de su bolsillo sin dejar caer al azabache. Giró un poco, se acomodó y chistó teniendo que sujetarlo con firmeza y subírselo al hombro —mucho mejor.

Aomine rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó las llaves abriendo la puerta del lugar. Prendió as luces, caminó evitando varios obstáculos hasta llegar al sillón y depositar ahí al aun inconsciente chico. Tiró las llaves a la bandejita y retornó a cerrar la puerta mientras se tallaba los cabellos, prendía las luces y tras una queja miró el caos de s hogar.

—Mira que emborracharte hasta desfallecer… ¿Qué estabas pensando? —dijo el moreno mirando al azabache desde lo alto quien dormía apacible con los labios entreabiertos y los orbes bien cerrados. Esas pestañas oscuras y largas, sus rasgos bien definidos y esa armonía que emanaba le producía nostalgia y sentimientos encontrados.

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde su primer encuentro. No fue nada fantástico, memorable o fuera de otro mundo, de hecho fue bastante aburrido. Aomine recordó que al haber visto esos orbes azules e inexpresivos observarle habían arribado a él flashbacks de su pasado con cierto chico fantasma. La universidad deportiva de Tokio era inmensamente grande, había en ella diversas secciones y especialidades por lo que era no muy común socializar con gente de otras carreras pero sus pasos, un balón mal botado y esos pasillos lo llevaron frente a Haruka Nanase. Los ojos de Aomine le miraron fijo, el otro no cedió a la mirada pero no hubo palabras, ni un "disculpa" o "buenos días" los dos giraron al mismo tiempo alejándose uno de otro como si su encuentro y esa sensación de familiaridad hubiera sido mera imaginación.

El destino era curioso. Fue apenas una semana después que Haruka corría a toda prisa hacia una de las clases. Las diferencias horarias entre Iwatobi y Tokio habían hecho un caos en él además de que, para su mala suerte, Makoto no podía ir a sacarle de la bañera todas las mañanas así que debía estárselas arreglando por su cuenta. Fue en ese momento que el moreno corría por el otro pasillo, la puntualidad tampoco era su fuerte y el profesor de anatomía no era benevolente con nadie. Entonces, en la intersección, ambos chocaron tirando sus cosas al suelo.

—Hey, fíjate…—dijo el peliazul irritado para alzar la vista y encontrarse nuevamente con aquel azabache. Ni que decir que en ese momento Aomine se quedó algo enmudecido mientras Haruka suspiraba irritado y tomaba sus cosas presuroso para partir a clases. Todo fue tan rápido para el resto del mundo pero tan lento para ambos. Aomine reaccionó cuando el ojizul había partido y tras ver sus cosas notó que una de sus libretas no estaba y que en vez de ella había una cuyo nombre de portador decía "Haruka Nanase". No había tiempo de seguir al otro, además se había perdido de su vista pero decidió buscarle en otra ocasión.

Así dos días después anduvo por la sección de natación con la libreta en mano. La puso en su cabeza como si fuese a ver más claramente a las personas ahí y entrecerró los orbes buscando a 'Haruka Nanase'. Entonces escuchó que alguien gritó el apellido del joven, Aomine miró al chico y abrió los orbes sorprendido al ver la velocidad y destreza con la que nadaba, como giraba su cuerpo al llegar al final de la piscina y retornaba con un fuerte empujón de sus piernas. Haruka se movía elegante, parecía un pez. Aomine salió de su ensimismamiento cuando el azabache golpeó el otro extremo de la alberca y se quitó los googles ondeando el cabello de un lado al otro. Su entrenador se aproximó a él dándole instrucciones que el chico escuchaba atento mientras asentía y en medio de la charla su vista se dirigió al moreno, este alzó la libreta y Haruka solo se disculpó, terminada la charla, con su entrenador para salir del agua e ir a trote hacia el basquetbolista.

—Parece que tuvimos una confusión…Nanase —dice releyendo su nombre como si no lo hubiese ya memorizado y el pelinegro sin decir mucho esperó que le entregase la libreta —supongo que tienes la mía.

—Está en mi casillero… pero aun no puedo salir —así que antes de entregarle la libreta Aomine volvió a alzarla de nueva cuenta negando con la cabeza.

—Te la daré hasta recuperar la mía aun cuando tenga que esperar aquí siempre —Haruka no cambió mucho su expresión y alzó los hombros.

—Como sea…—dijo dando la vuelta —tendrás que esperar un par de horas más…

—Bien …—Aomine utilizó su orgullo para permanecer en el gimnasio de Natación viendo la práctica de los chicos más apenas pasada media hora ya se encontraba cabeceando de lo más aburrido. Pronto sintió que zarandeaban un poco su cuerpo intentando interrumpir su 'siesta embellecedora'.

—Oye…. —Aomine apretó los ojos y los abrió aclarando la vista hasta que se encontró con ese chico inclinado hacia él —andando, ya he terminado.

—Mmmhh…—se quejó un poco esperando poder decir "5 minutos más" pero recordó el lugar donde estaba y que esa costumbre de ser despertados por otros nunca concluiría. Fue de mala gana detrás de Haru tallándose los cabellos hasta la zona de los casilleros de estudiantes y le vio abrir el suyo sacando su desaparecida libreta.

—Toma —dijo entregándole la suya y esperando de vuelta la propia. Aomine sonrió ladino y se la entregó no sin antes perder un poco la mirada en el bien trabajado cuerpo del otro. Negó mentalmente "¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?" luego se dijo a sí mismo "es solo admiración ¿eh?" y tras una cortante despedida partió con la idea de que ya no volvería a verle.

Tras salir de aquel recuerdo se encontró nuevamente en su apartamento con el azabache aun dormido en el sillón. Sacó su móvil del bolsillo y marcó a uno de sus contactos, tal vez el mayor culpable de que ahora ese chico pez estuviera tan metido en su vida y para colmo le estuviese consumiendo ese día que se supone era de celebración.

—Makoto… hey. Él está aquí conmigo —emitió el moreno mientras abría la cortina que daba hacia el balcón y observaba las luces nocturnas de la ciudad de Tokio —no es necesario que vengas yo me encargo.

—No tengo problema con ir. Voy saliendo hacia allá —dijo con preocupación el castaño mientras se ponía los tenis —no queremos causarte más molestias.

—Escúchame Makoto…quédate en casa. Tu familia está de visita y no vas a dejarlos así por seguir siendo la niñera de Haruka. —aquello sorprendió al ojiverde mientras Aomine suspiraba irritado —después de todo por eso lo llevaste hasta mi ¿no? Es hora de que vea que no eres el único camino en su vida.

Makoto sonrió entristecido pero aquello era verdad. Haruka englobaba su vida en nadar y estar con Makoto. A veces hablaba con Nagisa y Rei quienes estudiaban en otras ciudades y Rin quien estaba en Australia pero fuera de ahí no tenía comunicación con sus compañeros de clases o de campus. Así fue siempre. Si Makoto hacia nuevos amigos Haruka parecía incómodo al sentir que alguien entraba a perturbar su estado de confort. Nunca se abrió a conocer más gente por su voluntad y por eso mismo el castaño le suplicó aquel día "Sal y conoce gente nueva, te hará bien". Sabía que no siempre podría estar al lado del azabache, cualquier cosa podía pasar y no quería imaginar que sería del chico si estuviese solo.

Por eso aquel día, bajo consejo de Makoto, fue hacia la única persona que le había dirigido más de tres palabras en el campus. Llegó hasta las canchas de básquet y observó algunos hombres altos, larguiruchos, correr de un lado a otro. Recordó a Kisumi y pronto sintió deseos de huir, eso del Basquetball parecía agotador y tan solo verlos ya se sentía sofocado al borde de querer buscar una piscina y refrescarse pero detuvo su intento de escape al ver al moreno moverse ágilmente entre varios jugadores, estaba totalmente concentrado en su juego que no se percató de que era observado y en un movimiento de lo más natural encestó sorprendiendo tanto a Haruka como a sus compañeros.

—¿Estabas buscando a alguien? —dijo uno de los jóvenes del equipo a Haruka quien salió de sus pensamientos.

—Aomine Daiki …—dijo él recordando el nombre del chico que estaba grabado en la libreta.

—¡Aomine! ¡Te buscan! —el moreno salió de su estado de concentración y miró a Haruka parado en el marco de la puerta del gimnasio. Alzó una ceja y empezó a ir a trote hacia el chico con la duda del por qué estaba ahí.

—Eh… ¿Haruka?—el azabache le miró fijo sin mucha expresión extrañado de que ahora le hablase con tanta confianza pero así era la gente de ciudad. Se quedó en una especie de silencio incómodo y en lo que parecía un duelo de miradas pues nadie decía nada así que al final, ya algo irritado, Aomine decidió romper el silencio —¿Pasa algo?

—Esperaré a que acabes la práctica —dijo intentando sonar como si eso fuese muy natural pero Aomine se extrañó aún más a lo dicho.

—¿Por qué?

—Tú me esperaste en la otra ocasión —con una expresión que si bien marcaba un "¿en serio?" bastante sarcástico y molesto Aomine volvió a emitir.

—Lo hice por la libreta nada más …anda si quieres algo dilo ahora —Haruka miró hacia otro lado muy molesto por tener que hacer aquello pero Makoto insistía tanto en que debía salir y hacer amigos así que esa era su única alternativa.

—Vayamos a comer o algo así …

—¿Eh?—el moreno alzó un poco la voz y negó con la cabeza —escucha …yo no tengo esos gustos. Me gustan los senos grandes y las caderas amplias así que no pienses que yo….

—No me estoy refiriendo a eso —dijo considerablemente indignado el azabache y buscó decir algo impropio con tal de convencerle de ir y dejar en tranquilidad a "papá Makoto" diciéndole que hizo un nuevo amiquito en la escuela — solo que nos conozcamos o algo …

Aomine chistó mirando a otro punto y alzó los hombros emitiendo un "Como sea" mientras retornaba a la práctica. Haruka se quedó ahí de pie un momento y al siguiente ya estaba sentado en las gradas observando con aburrimiento el partido de práctica hasta que este concluyó. El moreno se acercó limpiando su sudor con una toalla hacia el azabache.

—Te has quedado, después de todo —el azabache no contestó a aquello —tomaré una ducha, aun estás a tiempo de huir.

—No lo haré —dijo poniéndose más cómodo mientras Aomine alzó los hombros fingiendo desinterés y fue hacia las regaderas. Pensó en tardar más de lo común para ver si el otro desistía de su intento de "socializar" con él pero no funcionó. Al salir ahí estaba el pelinegro sentado jugando o mensajeando en su móvil hasta que el sonido del andar de Aomine le hizo reaccionar.

—Bien, ¿Qué necesitas de mí? —dijo el moreno alzando los brazos y colocándolos en su propia nuca.

—Salir….—hizo una pausa —salir de una forma no-como-tu-piensas — aclaró al fin sin poder usar la palabra "amistosa" en su frase puesto que no estaba tan seguro ahora de querer ser amigo de ese chico pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que tampoco tenía "esos" intereses hacia él. Solo lo hacía para complacer el deseo de Makoto.

—Bien ¿Cuál es el plan chico delfín? —Haruka alzó una ceja por el apodo más no era la primera vez que lo escuchaba y sin tener muy en claro que hacer recordó a Makoto diciendo "deberías ir a comer con alguien" así que así fue. Anduvieron sin hablar por largo rato uno a lado de otro hasta que tomaron un taxi y fueron al único lugar que Haru conocía para comer algo (y ese algo incluía caballa, claro).

Ni que decir que Aomine se la pasó un tanto aburrido con la comida pues Haruka no dejaba en ningún momento el celular y poco hablaba a pesar de que quería sacarle plática. Apenas terminó la 'divertida no-cita' llegó hora de despedirse. Antes de partir Haruka lo detuvo, solo un momento que fue de lo más raro para Aomine y entonces hizo una solicitud de lo más rara: una foto.

Al principio pensó en quejarse y negarse después de todo pero por algún motivo, uno que desconocía, no pudo decirle que no. Tal vez es esa mirada que le recordaba tanto a Kuroko o que emanaba cierta bondad muy oculta detrás de esa cortina de seriedad. Un click de la cámara y en el móvil pronto se dibujó una foto de ambos con cara de pocos amigos.

Ahora, al ver esa foto del ayer plasmada en el fondo de pantalla de su teléfono, reía de lo curiosa que era la vida y estaba algo agradecido de haber plasmado ese nada emocionante momento que daría paso a otras cosas. Guardó el teléfono y volvió a ver a Haruka dormido plácidamente en el sillón y notando la hora decidió darse un baño. Después de todo ya no habría fiesta para él ni para el azabache así que fingiría que es un día más y no la víspera de la noche vieja.

Entró a las duchas y dejó caer el agua en su cuerpo mientras entrecerraba los ojos recordando ese día de lluvia. Haruka había estado insistiendo en salir a comer con él cada Martes pero cada vez era igual o peor de aburrido que la anterior así que decidió empezar a evitarle, dejar ese juego de fingir ser buenos amigos y olvidar todo de ese chico.

Pero repentinamente se vio pensando demasiado en él y en cómo estaba. ¿Qué andaría haciendo y por qué lo buscaba a él? Estando ahí, bajo la sombra de un techado mirando a los de la especialidad de Natación salir de su clase en aquel edificio a la distancia pudo verlo. La gente salía a sus costados y Haruka solo yacía ahí de pie sin charlar con nadie. Todos en grupo y él solitario viendo como la gente pasaba y como unas gotas de lluvia le detuvieron, el torrente cayó repentinamente.

Aomine no le perdió de vista, igual no podía hacer otra cosa pues se había quedado solo sin una sombrilla más se sorprendió al ver al azabache caminar bajo el agua como si nada, alzando la vista y disfrutando de la lluvia que le mojaba los cabellos oscuros, las prendas.

—Está loco…—dijo Aomine quien se quitó la sudadera y la usó para cubrirse la cabeza yendo hacia Haruka a trote. No sabía por qué lo hacía pero sabía que debía hacerlo —Hey, Haruka… —el ojiazul miró al moreno quien llegaba hasta su lado invitándolo a ocultarse bajo su chamarra —anda, pescarás un resfriado.

—Estoy bien —dijo el chico siguiendo su camino mientras el moreno chistaba y decidido fue hacia él. Lo quisiera o no hizo que entrara bajo la protección de su chamarra y caminó a su lado —dije que estoy bien.

—Pero yo no … en serio, necesitas a alguien que cuide de ti —emitió Aomine haciendo que Haruka se detuviera de golpe con el ceño fruncido.—¿Qué crees que haces? Vas a mojarte.

—No necesito nadie que me cuide yo… ya no soy un niño….!Ni tu ni Makoto tienen derecho a tratarme así! —dijo arrebatando la chamarra del moreno haciendo que este también se mojara con la lluvia torrencial un tanto sorprendido de perder el control así. Desde aquella vez que discutió con Rin y cuando discutió con Makoto aquello no había pasado y ahora respiraba entrecortado digiriendo sus propias palabras.

Apretó el sweter de Aomine entre sus manos y acto seguido lo pegó al pecho del otro para emprender la huida pero la mano del moreno le detuvo y sin oponer resistencia fue guiado hasta una parada de autobús vacía para cubrirse de la lluvia a pesar de estar todos empapados. Solo se quedaron ahí viendo la lluvia caer mientras Haruka tiritaba un poco de frio y el otro se mostraba irritado ante lo ocurrido. No estaba molesto con el azabache si no consigo mismo por haber dicho aquellas cosas.

—Tienes razón… no eres un niño para que te este cuidado ¿uh? —dijo el moreno con su voz grave y a su vez suave —pero te vi tan perdido y solo.

—Estoy bien así —dijo mirando a otro punto cuando repentinamente la chamarra le cubrió la cabeza. Por dentro aún estaba algo seca así que ayudó bastante a subir su temperatura aunque el rubor muy leve en sus mejillas podía ser otra causante.

—¿Y me dirás quién es Makoto? —el azabache dudó pero al final no había mas que hacer, la lluvia seguiría por un rato más así que decidió contarle sobre su amigo y que él era el causante de que estuviese insistente en establecer una amistad con el moreno porque Makoto también le decía que era solitario, que necesitaba conocer gente, como si Haruka necesitara ser constantemente vigilado y tal vez había mucha verdad en ello pero el azabache no quería aceptarlo.

Nunca aceptaba las cosas. Por eso mismo aquella noche vieja por primera vez había aceptado una bebida de sus compañeros de campus, había aceptado ir a aquella fiesta con esos jóvenes para darse valor y terminar por admitir que era tan solo un chico incapaz de sobrevivir por su cuenta. Admitió esa noche que fue un dolor de cabeza para sus amigos en el pasado, que aun en el presente le sobreprotegían y pronto se vio admitiendo estar iracundo, molesto y por eso daba otro trago a ese tarro por que Aomine le había comparado con alguien de su ayer, ese chico Kuroko a quien quiso mucho y eso le había dolido. Si, Haruka había perdido totalmente la cabeza y aun no acababa ni un solo tarro, solamente era un jovencito inexperto y alcoholizado.

Makoto por su parte recibía las visitas de su familia pero la llamada del azabache con un tono de voz raro le alertó y antes de saber dónde se encontraba Haruka ya había colgado. Intentó localizarlo y le fue imposible hasta que dio con el número de Aomine y le contó lo ocurrido. Así fue como el moreno terminó yendo a buscar al azabache y lo arrastró fuera de la fiesta. Así fue como el año viejo acababa para ambos.

Aomine salió de la regadera secándose los cabellos y revisó el sillón donde su peculiar amigo debía estar descansando más este ya no estaba ahí. Se alertó girando la vista a todos lados llamando a su nombre pero no recibió respuesta hasta que vio al azabache en el balcón mirando el cielo nocturno. Esos ojos tan claros perdidos entre las estrellas brillaban aun con más fuerza y su mano alzada hacia arriba le daba un aire angelical. Aomine estaba perdido, no tuvo que pasar mucho para verse atraído a él. De hecho el inicio tan indiferente y soporífero que tuvieron no le dio para imaginar que ahora estaría sintiendo esas cosas por él. Fue tan natural, tan común como respirar. Volvió en si cuando vio al chico inclinarse hacia enfrente y dio unas zancadas hasta detenerlo y abrazarlo por la cintura jalándolo hacia atrás.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —le recriminó mientras la celebración se escuchaba en las cercanías, pronto sería hora de recibir el año y todos se preparaban.

—Aomine….—dijo girando su vista hacia él. Una sensación curiosa en la espalda baja lo hizo contener el aliento pues abrazar al chico de esa forma tan íntima fue algo que jamás pensó en hacer.

—¿Quieres matarte? —por las mejillas levemente sonrosadas del azabache sabía que aún estaba un poco bajo los efectos del alcohol por lo que suspiró. Razonar con él era imposible ahora. Sintió como quería zafarse de su abrazo mostrando una expresión de enojo. Pese a que todos pensaran que Haru era inexpresivo el haber convivido tanto con Kuroko le daba la facilidad para entender al chico —¿Qué tienes? ¿Uh? ¿Estás molesto?

—Suéltame…—intentó librarse —no quiero que me abraces solo porque….parezco él.

—Estás borracho ¿Qué rayos dices? —Haruka no pudo seguir peleando y se quedó cabizbajo. Los cabellos azabaches caían suaves hacia delante y le cubrían los orbes. Entonces entendió a que se refería. Ese tiempo a su lado había aceptado ser su amigo solo para cuidarlo y por qué en parte le había recordado su antigua amistad pero…. si había soportado todo de él, inclusive los berrinches más silenciosos y los caprichos más extraños como comer caballa con piña, si había salido de su propia fiesta para irlo a sacar ebrio de la de él no era porque le recordase a Kuroko, si lo veía cada Martes desde aquel día de lluvia para comer a su lado no era por cualquier cosa…era porque realmente Haruka se había vuelto importante para él. Porque es cierto que se parecían pero tenía tantas virtudes que en nadie más conocía, tanto que se había superado, tanto que admirarle, tanto que no pudo evitar sentir algo vergonzoso de definir.

Las luces empezaron a iluminar el cielo mientras la gente a la lejanía aplaudía y gritaba. Los fuegos artificiales en ese lugar eran más claros y los ojos de ambos se posaron en el espectáculo del inicio del año. Ese año era para cambiar, decidir y no ocultarse más. Era un año para aceptar las cosas.

Aomine no soltaba del abrazo al azabache mientras las luces seguían su danza en el cielo y tomó de su mentón para girarlo un poco. Solo bastó un pequeño beso de media luna y esas luces que se disipaban en el cielo para hacerle entender que un mal inicio no es nada, que la diferencia la hacía uno y decidido Aomine miró a los ojos de un confuso Haru pensando que ese año lo dedicaría, no a proteger a aquel chico, si no a hacer su vida más amena.

—En serio espero que recuerdes esto al amanecer… —susurró mientras el otro chico apretaba los labios y la camisa del moreno para emitir.

—Lo recordaré…—como si fuera un puchero y terminó por pegar la frente al pecho de Aomine —Feliz año nuevo….

El moreno sonrió un poco acariciándole los oscuros cabellos enternecido de la actitud que el otro había adoptado. Sabía que no siempre lo vería de esa forma pero inclusive así o inexpresivo no dejaba de sentir ese algo por Haruka Nanase.

—Feliz año, Haru.


End file.
